Three months falling for you
by beckystarlightkou50
Summary: Kirsten, a 20-year-old has 3 months to live because she has cancer. She lives in the real world but crushes on Yaten, from Anime world. Yaten is feeling empty since the day he or you can say she came back from defeating Galaxia even with Kinmoku rebuilt. A fateful encounter and love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten, a twenty-year old young woman with shoulder-length jet black hair and hazel eyes sat alone in a doctor's office on a cold, Monday morning. She anxiously awaited the results of her tests of the cancer she had even if she knew things didn't look good for her. There were two things she hated; one was hospitals, and the other doctors. She had no one to be with her when she went through all of this. No family or friends except a major crush, Yaten Kou, who was just a wallpaper on her phone.

Kirsten looked up as the doctor entered with a disturbed look on his face. She braced herself for what came next.

"I've looked at your tests and nothing has changed since last time," he said; his voice sounded sad.

"How long? Be honest," she sighed, and looked at him right in his eyes.

"Three months," he said, and sighed sadly.

"Thank you for being honest with me and trying to help," she smiled, and left the doctor's office.

Kirsten finally made it home, plopped herself onto her soft bed, and sighed heavily. The news she dreaded had finally come. Her ordeal is coming to a close. She turned on her laptop, and a wallpaper came up of Yaten Kou.

"I wish I was in your world. I wish I could die in your arms and feel loved by you," she said; as she drifted off to sleep.

Healer entered the large gym to train with her companions, Fighter and Maker. Fighter grinned, and readied her attack on Healer.

"Star Serious Laser!" She called her attack, and struck Healer, who dodged it just in time.

"That was too close for comfort!" Healer yelled and glared at Fighter; as she rubbed her arm.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" as Healer returned an attack of her own.

"Hey! That hurt," Fighter said; as she rubbed her arm.

"Now you know how I feel," Healer glared at Fighter then left the gym.

"You're the one who started it as always," Maker said; as she walked out on Fighter.

Healer stood outside the gym; as Maker waker quietly walked up to her.

"I know that Fighter made you mad but are you alright?" She carefully grasped Healer's arm, and checked it for any bad bruising.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like myself since we came back, and Fighter's constant teasing don't help," tears start to swell up in Healer's emerald eyes, and made her look away from her tall friend.

"I'll tell Fighter that training is over for today while you relax," Maker said; she smiled, and walked back inside the gym to confront Fighter. Healer headed to her small apartment.

Healer opened her apartment door, and stepped inside. Maker was was right; she needed to relax. Her photography was the best way of doing that. Her apartment was a one bedroom with a darkroom that she specially requested. She unlocked the door which led to her darkroom, and entered it. She walked over to the cabinet which held her camera, and opened it. She smiled; as she grabbed her camera, and left her darkroom which she locked behind her. Her heart told her to go to the beach today. She didn't know why but someone or something pulled her there.

Healer arrived at the beach, and took some snapshots of it. A figure that laid in the water caught her keen eye. Intrigued, she walked closer. At the water's edge, was a body of a young woman. Healer checked for a pulse to see if she was still alive. Relieved to find one; Healer instinctively took her to the medical ward.

Kirsten woke to emerald eyes; she knew only belonged to no other than Healer or Yaten Kou when she is in male form. Not sure if she was dreaming; she let her hazel eyes wander. First thing they saw is the body of Yaten Kou. Healer had transformed into her male form after she brought Kirsten to the medical ward.

"You are safe here miss," he said, and smiled.

"Where exactly is here?" Kirsten asked; as she watched his every move he made.

"You're on Kinmoku. This is my homeworld," Yaten said. Kirsten knew then that somehow she had landed in his world. "I'm Yaten Kou. What's your name?" He asked; as he extended his hand, and shook hers.

"Kirsten Anders," She said; as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"What an unusual but pretty name. Where are you from?" a smile crossed his face.

"That's hard to explain. I'm from a far off place," her mind raced from all that happened.

"Let's get you settled in one of the guest apartments. After that we can talk to our princess," He said; he extended his hand to her, and smiled.

It was one of Healer's old apartments, and was just renovated. Kirsten found several outfits to her liking in the walk-in closet. It seemed like they were the same size which helped her. She felt Yaten's emerald eyes watching her; as she moved about the apartment. She tripped on the rug; as she fell, Yaten's gentle hand caught her and pulled her back upright. She couldn't break the gaze from his beautiful emerald eyes.

"We better go see the princess," That instantly brought Kirsten back down to earth. She followed Yaten out the door, and headed to the throne room.

Within an hour Kirsten stood in front of princess Kakyuu, with Yaten by her side. Kirsten felt eyes on her, and made her nervous.

"I'm not going to get the thirty questions treatment am I?" She asked, taking deep breaths.

"You'll be fine. You're not on trial," He said, and smiled.

"Hello dear, my name is princess Kakyuu. You can just call me Kakyuu," She said, and gently took Kirsten's hands into hers and smiled.

"My name is Kirsten ma'am. I mean Kakyuu," Kirsten tried not to stumble over her words.

"And, where did you find this young lady Yaten?" Kakyuu gave him a curious look then smiled.

"On the beach. She was wet and didn't know where she was," He said; his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Well, if she needed your help good for you," Kakyuu hugged him softly, then turned and hugged Kirsten who stiffened a little. Kirsten relaxed when Yaten's soft hand touched hers.

Yaten and Kirsten excused themselves, and headed back to Kirsten's apartment.

"Thank goodness that's over," Kirsten said; as she opened the door, and walked inside.

"Kakyuu liked you," Yaten said; as a big smile crossed his face.

"I felt like I was going to faint all through it," Kirsten said; as she took a deep breath, and sat down on her soft, white couch.

"I would've caught you," Yaten smiled, and sat beside her.

"I need to go but can I see you later?" Yaten asked with eagerness in his emerald eyes. Kirsten unable to look away from his beautiful emerald eyes, slowly nodded. She sighed heavily, and closed her hazel eyes; smiled to herself for the time that they'll meet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dining hall, Yaten sat with Seiya, known as Fighter in male form and Taiki, known as Maker in male form.

"I hear that we have a guest. You find yourself a girlfriend," Seiya said with a mischievous smile.

"Stop it Seiya. I'm not going to let you scare her off or even more, put your moves on her," Yaten's emerald eyes glared at Seiya, and challenged him.

"What did I tell you about your teasing going to far Seiya," Taiki said with a tone which made Seiya shut his mouth.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of a female voice singing in the palace garden. They are intrigued by it, and headed out to investigate. As they rounded the corner; to Yaten's surprise, it was Kirsten singing. Her song filled his heart as he closed his emerald eyes, and let it calm him. Seiya and Taiki noticed that this girl had somehow captured and calmed their silver-haired friend's heart.

"Who's there? Come out," When she sensed that she was being watched, she stopped her singing.

"Sorry for scaring you. It's me Yaten, remember?" Yaten stepped out from the shadows, with Seiya and Taiki behind him.

"You just startled me is all. Who is your friends?" She watched Seiya and Taiki; as they watched her with interested eyes.

"These are Seiya and Taiki, my close friends," Yaten smiled, and put arms around each one of them.

"Nice to meet each of you. I'm Kirsten," She smiled, and shook their hands.

"What was that song you were singing?" Yaten asked.

"Just something I had in my head," She said; as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"It was pretty, and so was your singing," he said, and made her cheeks turn an even darker pink.

"We agree. It was beautiful," Seiya smiled; as Taiki nodded in agreement. Kirsten giggled, and turned away shyly. When she turned back around, they had gone back inside.

Kirsten headed back inside, and noticed Yaten and his friends now in their female forms. She watched them from around a corner; as they entered the throne room. She went to her apartment amazed but excited by what she saw. She had known that they were girls but never thought she would see them in her lifetime. Even in female form; Yaten's emerald eyes caught were beautiful and caught her attention.

Kirsten heard that Healer, Fighter, and Maker was sent on a mission, and worried for them. She had known that their missions are dangerous. She said a silent prayer for a safe return. Kakyuu noticed Kirsten was stressed.

"They'll be alright. Even Healer," Kakyuu said, and smiled.

"How did you know I was thinking of him? I mean her?" Kirsten said; as her hazel eyes looked down at the floor.

"I could tell from the day he came back from Earth that he felt empty. You have filled that emptiness," Kakyuu said; as she gently grasped Kirsten's hands.

"I'm sorry for not answering all of your questions about me. I'm not sure how to explain everything," Kirsten said; a sadness in her voice.

"I understand. Explain when you're ready," Kakyuu said, and nodded.

"I'm on borrowed time princess. If I wait too long I can't explain myself," Kirsten sighed sadly. Kakyuu watched her with concerned eyes. Kirsten slowly bowed and left the chapel.

Kirsten took three steps out of the chapel; everything started swirling around her, and her hazel eyes glazed over. That's when everything went black, and she fell to the floor. Kakyuu, who had found her rushed her to the medical ward.

At the same time on a different planet,

"Kirsten is in trouble. You two take the refugees," A panic suddenly sounded in Healer's voice; as she sensed something was wrong. She left the planet in a hurry with her companions alone to tend to the refugees.

"Okay everyone get aboard," Fighter helped the refugees onto the transport while Maker made sure no one was left behind.

"Let's get going," Fighter said; as they got the last of the refugees loaded up. Five minutes later, they were gone.

The medical ward door opened, and Healer rushed in, out of breath.

"Kirsten, where is she?" Healer asked frantically.

"The doctor is looking at her. She fainted outside the chapel," Kakyuu said; as she tried to calm her silver-haired Starlight down. The door that led to Kirsten opened with the doctor coming out.

"She's okay. She has had energy drained but she'll be alright. She needs rest," The doctor walked to his office, and closed his door.

"You go see her," Kakyuu said; as she smiled, and left the medical ward.

Kirsten woke to sad, emerald eyes. It looked like Healer had been crying for hours.

"Don't cry. It makes those beautiful eyes all puffy," Kirsten smiled, and sat up.

"You know? You know it's me?" Healer transformed back into Yaten shocked.

"I've always known. It's a long story. I can keep your secret," She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks turned bright pink.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble. You were hurt," Yaten looked at her with his emerald eyes sad once more.

"There are things I need to say but not now," She put two fingers to his lips, and smiled.

They left the medical ward together, and headed to his darkroom. He was excited to show her what he took pictures of. He also wanted to show her his sketches. She seemed intrigued in everything he did. She wanted to see more and more, which made him happy. He took every chance he could, and took a snapshot after snapshot of her. Her happy face, and beautiful voice when she sang made every snapshot even more fun.

That evening, he walked her back to her apartment.

"I had fun today," She said; as she smiled at him, and stood at her door.

"Maybe we can do it again," he said; as he kissed her on her cheek.

"I'd like that," her cheeks turn bright pink; as she smiled. He smiled, and walked towards his apartment. She opened her door, stepped inside and closed it behind her. She did have fun today. They both fell asleep happy.

_**Author's Notes: It has been day 1 of her 30 days for Kirsten in Kinmoku. She has healed her crush's empty heart. When will she tell him that she's dying and she's not of his reality?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsten stepped into the dining hall the next morning, and faced Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki.

"Good morning," She said; as she smiled, and sat at the table next to Yaten.

"Good morning Kirsten. Did you sleep well?" Taiki asked.

"I did. Thank you. How was your mission?" The question caught Taiki by surprise, and left him speechless for a few seconds.

"She knows all about us. She has from the beginning," Yaten giving Taiki a grin.

"Our mission was a success. We rescued four refugees," Taiki sighed, and answered her question.

"That's good. I hope no one was hurt," Kirsten said relieved.

"Everyone was brought back in one piece," Seiya said; a sarcastic tone to his voice unnerved her. Kirsten felt like she caused tension, and wanted to leave.

"I'm going to the garden for awhile. I'll see you later Yaten?" She asked; as she nodded at the others goodbye. Yaten sensed the change in Kirsten's mood, and went after.

Kirsten stood in the garden when she sensed eyes on her. She turned, and there stood Yaten.

"What's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" he asked; as he sensed something troubled her.

"Did I anger your friends? Seiya seemed mad at me and Taiki seemed nervous," She said; as she gulped down tears.

"You knowing we were girls caught Taiki off guard is all. As for Seiya, don't mind his attitude. He's like that sometimes," he said; he smiled as he kissed her on her forehead. She relaxed in his arms, and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry for pulling you from your work," she said.

"It's alright. We were loading up anyway," he said, and smiled.

They headed back inside the dining hall.

"Let me get this all cleared up before anymore problems occur. 1 I want all of us to be friends. 2 Yes, I know you are technically girls, and nothing will change that. 3 Yaten is my friend. He/She helped me and I'm not going to get in the way of your duties," She sat down at the table beside Yaten, and drank some orange juice. Yaten looked over at her and smiled at her speech.

"Any friend of Yaten's is a friend of ours," Taiki spoke up, and smiled; followed by Seiya who hugged Kirsten from behind.

"Since we're friends can I trust you not to flip out and try to destroy me once you hear it? Or hate me?" She studied their faces for a moment before resuming.

"Go ahead, we're listening," Taiki said; as he gave her his full attention.

"As I said, I'm not from your world. Well, to put it more clear I am from a different reality than yours. I'm not an enemy. I'm just a poor girl who landed in your world by chance," She took a breath, and waited for their reactions.

Kirsten watched their faces as the news got processed in their minds. She waited to speak up.

"What you told us is true?" Taiki asked; still processing it.

"This sounds like a story to me," Seiya said; as he burst out laughing. Yaten looked at her; his emerald eyes showed shock in them. She looked at him sadly, and mouthed "Sorry".

"It's true. It's not a story. And, if I scared you off from being my friend I'm sorry," She got up from the table, and left the dining hall. Yaten's heart told him that she wouldn't lie to him. He stood up, and ran after her.

When Yaten found Kirsten she stood in the garden, and held a yellow rose. A tear fell from her hazel eyes upon it.

"Are you really from a different reality? A place different from ours?" Yaten walked up to her, and asked softly.

"Yes, but it's hard to explain," Kirsten wiped tears from her wet face, and forced a smile.

"I don't care where you came from. I sensed you're shine, and it's good," He said, and kissed her on her forehead. "Let's just be us and do something fun. Do you like to shop?" He asked; as a smile crossed his face.

"Sure," She said, and smiled. She followed him to his apartment, entered the living room and sat down while he got ready. When he came back out from his bedroom he had transformed into Healer. She wore a pink tank top, and black slacks with pink slip on shoes.

"I like to shop looking this way," She said with a grin. Kirsten smiled back at her, and followed her out the door.

Kinmoku's clothing stores were similar to her reality. The first store they entered she looked for tops.

"Should I get short sleeved or long sleeved?" She asked; as she grabbed a long sleeved pink pullover, and looked at it.

"I'd say both. Weather likes to change fast here," Healer said; as she pulled out a pink short sleeved, and looked at it. When they were done, Kirsten had found three long sleeved shirts; which were pink, light blue, and purple. She also found three short sleeved shirts which were pink and light blue. Healer had a few new shirts for herself.

"Where to next?" Kirsten asked; as she looked at her armful of clothes.

"Pants. I know the perfect store," Healer grinned, and pulled Kirsten out the door. Kirsten giggled from Healer's excitement and from her her own enjoyment of being around someone so fun. They entered the store and browsed through the pants.

"Here, these will look great on you," Healer pulled the light blue pull on pants close to Kirsten's waist, and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kirsten asked; a bit nervous. She never had anyone pick out her outfits.

"I'm positive," Healer said with a grin. When Kirsten and Healer was done they each had a week's worth of pants.

They walked out of the store when Kirsten's demeanor changed drastically. She went ridgid, and her hazel eyes glazed over.

Kirsten!" Healer turned to see her stumble, and fall to the hard ground. She shook her but got no reaction.

"Help! Somebody help us please!" tears ran down Healer's face; as she held Kirsten close.

"I'll help. Tell me where to take you," a passerby stopped, and knelt down to examine the scene.

"Take us the palace. I can get her to medical ward from there," Healer said; as she nodded at the passerby who picked up their things, and motioned her to him to his car.

"Has your friend fainted before?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Just once," Healer said; as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well, I hope that she's alright. Here we are," He helped her bring their stuff into the palace, and then checked on them. Healer smiled and then took Kirsten to the medical ward.

"Healer, what's going on?" Kirsten asked; as she noticed she was in the medical ward with Healer next to her.

"You fainted," Healer said; as she sighed relieved.

"I must of overdid it today," Kirstem smiled weakly.

"You rest here while I get our stuff and put them away," Healer said, and left in a flash. Kirsten pondered if she should tell Healer about her illness now or wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirsten could tell that Healer was worried when they got back to Kirsten's apartment. Healer watched her every move; ready to jump in case she fell.

"Did I scare you that bad?" Kirsten gave Healer a soft hug, and smiled.

"I thought I lost my best friend," tears streamed down Healer's soft face. Healer transformed back into Yaten. Tears still hung in his emerald eyes which made Kirsten want to cry also.

"Please don't cry. When you cry I cry," Kirsten smiled, as she wiped a tear from Yaten's tear soaked face. They sat on the soft, white couch.

"Sing me a song," Yaten said, as he looked at her, and smiled. Kirsten smiled softly and a song came to mind. Yaten closed his emerald eyes, and listened to her sing to this new song. It was sad but soothing. Next moment, Yaten gazed into Kirsten's hazel eyes, and joined in singing with her, as if he had known the tune by heart.

Seiya and Taiki walked by Kirsten's apartment door; stopped by the sound of singing inside it. They overheard voices which sounded like Kirsten and Yaten singing together. They both knew Yaten never sang since they came back from earth.

"If she got him singing again, what else could she do?" Seiya asked Taiki, as they walked away from Kirsten's door.

When Kirsten and Yaten stopped singing, Kirsten looked at him and smiled.

"You have a beautiful singing voice. You need to use it more often," Kirsten said, as she got up, and got a glass of water.

"You do to. I can listen to you for hours," Yaten said, as he got up, and also got himself a glass of water and stood next to her.

"I hate to run you off but I best get some rest. I had a long day," Kirsten smiled, and put her glass into the dishwasher.

"Yes, you get a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Yaten smiled, and kissed Kirsten on her cheek. As much as Kirsten wanted Yaten to stay she knew it was too soon. She watched him leave, and knew that she would see him again.

_**Kirsten's day 2 of 30 days in Kinmoku ends**_

With Kirsten's energy drains Yaten kept a close eye on her whenever possible.

"Is it alright that I switch guard duty times with you?" Yaten asked Seiya who usually did guard duty in the afternoon.

"You still worried about her?" Seiya gave his silver haired friend a puzzled look.

"Yes I am," Yaten sighed heavily.

"Go ahead. Be with her," Seiya smiled.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" Seiya transformed into Fighter, and took over Healer's guard duty shift. Yaten went to check on Kirsten.

Yaten knocked on Kirsten's door, then listened for any sign of movement inside. He heard her coughing, and knocked once more.

"Kirsten, it's me," He still heard her coughing, and got worried. The door was unlocked, lucky for him. She was in her bedroom, and tried to get air in her lungs. All she could do was cough. She was turning blue when he reached her, and smacked her hard across the back. She finally started to breath better, and so did he.

"What happened?" Yaten asked, as he held her shaking body in his arms.

"I don't know. I was fine one moment then next I couldn't breath," She said, and coughed some more.

"Good thing I switched shifts with Fighter," He said, as he got up and got her some water.

"You didn't have to do that for me," She said, as she took a drink of her water.

"I wanted to. You are my friend and don't want to lose you after just finding you," He said, and smiled.

Kirsten closed her hazel eyes, and fell asleep once more. Yaten sat in the soft, cream armchair and watched her sleep. Kirsten's coughing had worn her out. She even had scared the daylights out of Yaten. Yaten didn't know when he dozed off but a soft hand, which laid on his shoulder, and woke him from his slumber.

"I'll watch her now buddy. It's your shift," Fighter said, as she smiled at him.

"Thanks. She had a coughing spell earlier," Yaten said, as he got up to leave.

"You look drained," Fighter noticed baggage under Yaten's emerald eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's her I'm worried about," Yaten smiled, and left the apartment.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" Yaten transformed in Healer, and she started her shift.

Back in Kirsten's apartment, Fighter quietly sat in the armchair and watched her sleep. Kirsten's breathing was slow and steady, but she looked pale from coughing so much.

"Fighter, what are you doing here?" Kirsten woke to see Fighter in the armchair, drinking hot chocolate.

"Healer is on guard duty so I'm watching over you until she gets back," Fighter smiled, as she put the cup into the dishwasher. Kirsten entered the kitchen and got a glass of juice, and sat down on the soft, white couch.

"Sorry for scaring everyone lately. My health is not all it seems lately," Kirsten looked up from her cup with sad hazel eyes.

"You're keeping us on our toes. Plus, I think Yaten likes you," Fighter gave Kirsten a smile, then a pat on the back.

"He's also Healer. If he likes me could he like me as Healer also?" Kirsten said, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I've never thought of that. He did act strange as Healer," Fighter said, while she gave Kirsten a puzzled look.

"I've never been in a relationship like that before," Kirsten's cheeks turned bright pink.

"No need to worry about it. He likes you," Fighter smiled at her.

The apartment door opened, with Healer walking through. Her emerald eyes lit up as soon as she saw Kirsten awake.

"Do you feel any better?" Healer asked, as she noticed Kirsten was awake and bright-eyed.

"Yes, I needed the sleep," Kirsten said, and smiled. Kirsten turned on the television, and flipped through the channels.

"How about a movie?" Healer asked, as she sat next to Kirsten and smiled.

"Which one?" Kirsten asked, as she looked through the listings.

"Flashdance. One of my favorites," Healer said, as she clicked the screen and started the movie. "Care to join us Fighter?" Healer asked, and patted on the couch.

"No, I'll pass. I'll let you two be alone," Fighter said, with a grin and left.

The movie lasted about two hours. Kirsten and Healer went to Healer's apartment, and picked up her camera and sketchpad.

"I want to take pictures and sketch today," Healer said, as she looked for places to sketch and take snapshots.

"Come to the music room. I'll sing," Kirsten smiled, and motioned Healer to follow. Healer's emerald eyes lit up big time by the thought of her singing. They entered the music room, and Kirsten smiled at Healer. Music filled the room with her song, as she started singing her tune which rocked Healer's ears. Healer concentrated hard to take snapshots while Kirsten sang this enticing tune. She loved this tune that rocked her body and ears. Something about Kirsten was different. There was something different about herself also. Feelings were developed that's more than friendship. Could she or he be having feelings for Kirsten?


	5. Chapter 5

"FOUR DAYS LATER"

"Healer Star Power Power! Make Up!" Yaten transformed into Healer and headed to the front doors for her morning guard duty. She promised Kirsten that she'd switch back to mornings. Kirsten promised to stay close went to the music room, which was next to the front doors. From outside, Healer's ears instantly heard Kirsten's song, as Kirsten started singing. Healer swore she heard drums being played, and stepped closer to investigate. To her amazement, Kirsten was playing the drums and singing.

"This girl is amazing. She sure has talents. I like that," Healer thought to herself, as she smiled, and walked back to her guard post.

Kirsten suddenly stopped, and heard commotion that came from outside. She ran to the front windows to investigate. To her horror, Healer was thrown into trees by a monster bigger and than her. Her heart raced, unable to think or move at first.

"Fighter, Maker! Healer's in trouble!" She ran up them, as they came out of the throne room. They raced outside to tend to the problem.

"They can deal with it my dear," Kakyuu said, as she walked up beside Kirsten.

"I want to help but I'm only human," Kirsten said, as she burst into tears.

What changed everything was the monster went for an unconscious Healer once again, with claws ready to strike.

"Healer! Yaten, No!" All of a sudden, Kirsten felt her body changing. Moments later, a black leopard stood in front of Kakyuu with angry hazel eyes. Seconds later, it disappeared, and a howl was heard, as it attacked the monster.

"Fighter! What the hell just happened?" Maker asked, as she looked at her friend.

"I have no clue. Let's get Healer," Fighter said, as she noticed Healer awake and trying to stand.

"What's that," Healer asked, as she witnessed the commotion.

"We have no clue but it saved you," Fighter said, as she helped Healer stand. Then they heard a blood curdling yelp from the leopard.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" their strongest attacks were thrown, and destroyed the monster. The leopard laid on the wet grass covered with claw marks.

"It's Kirsten Starlights. She somehow changed into that form when Healer was in trouble," Kakyuu said, as she gently laid her hands on the leopard. "I heard from some people that you can change form in battle if someone you're connected to is in trouble," Kakyuu added.

"That's what has been happening to her and me. I sense when she's in trouble," Healer said, as she gazed down at the leopard.

The leopard closed its eyes, and changed back into Kirsten. Her breathing slowed then stopped completely.

"Kirsten!" Healer went wide-eyed, as she picked Kirsten and ran towards the medical ward in tears. The others followed her with fear in their hearts. The doctor came out from Kirsten's room ten moments later.

"We got her breathing again. I must warn you that another attack can kill her," The doctor said.

"Can we see her," Kakyuu asked, as she eyed the doctor.

"One at a time. She's very weak," The doctor said, sternly.

"Healer, you go," Fighter said, as she noticed her silver-haired friend in tears. Healer nodded sadly, and entered Kirsten's room.

Kirsten weekly opened her hazel eyes, as the door opened.

"Kirsten, you scared the hell out of me," Healer said, and gently hugged her.

"I was scared for you," Kirsten said, as she breathed heavily. Healer transformed back into Yaten, and hugged her once more.

"Have you ever done that in your world?" Yaten asked.

"This is a first for me. My grandmother told me about it but I paid it no mind," Kirsten said.

"It almost killed you though. Don't ever do that again!" Yaten said, almost screaming at her.

"Yaten, don't yell at me that way. I got scared," Kirsten buried her face in her hands, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you," Yaten said, and wiped the tears from Kirsten's face. It was as if time stopped for both of them. Her heart beat faster when her hazel eyes connected with his emerald eyes. She felt drawn in. Suddenly, Yaten cupped Kirsten's chin in his palm and softly kissed her. Kirsten sat there shocked at first, then realized what had just happened. She carefully leaned up and kissed him back, and made him grin.

Kirsten laid back down on the medical bed, and smiled as Yaten laid down beside her. There was not much room but enough for two. She felt him scoot close to her and wrap his arms around her, as she closed her hazel eyes and smiled. The door quietly opened, and Fighter peeked her head inside the room. Yaten looked up, mouthed the words, "Get out!" and glared at Fighter, who was about to burst out laughing. Fighter got the hint and left the room, then burst out in laughter. Maker, who finally figured it out, also giggled of what Fighter saw.

Kirsten slept soundly with Yaten at her side. The doctor only came in to check her vitals then left again. He didn't mind that Yaten was there. It was good for Kirsten's health. What worried the doctor was her energy levels and fainting spells. All the tests they ran on Kirsten came up with nothing. Kakyuu, and others thought it was because she was from a different reality.

Kirsten felt like a pincushion, and was black and blue. No wonder she hated hospitals so much back in her reality. She didn't want to tell Yaten about that just yet. They had gotten close, and she doesn't want to lose him.

"Can I go home soon?" Kirsten almost pleading with the doctor to release her from this torture.

"One more day then you can go," He said, as he walked out of her room.

"Oh thank god," She sighed in relief.

"Well," Yaten asked, as he entered the room.

"One more day of torture then I'm home free," Kirsten smiled, and gave him a hug.

"How about we celebrate tomorrow. I'll take you to our club at 7pm," Yaten said, and kissed her on her cheek. Kirsten's cheeks turned bright pink, as she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten finally got her wish. She was free of the medical ward.

"I did it! I'm free!" She twirled around happily.

"Don't twirl too much. We have a date tonight, and I don't want you tired," Yaten said, as he hugged her. She giggled, and followed him out the door. "We are home. My sweet," Yaten smiled, and opened the door for her.

"Well, what a gentleman," Kirsten smiled, and walked in. He walked in after her, and smiled.

"I best go now. I want to see you at your best, and beautiful," He kissed her on her cheek before he walked out the door. She couldn't wait for their date tonight, as she went through everything she had to wear to choose from.

Kirsten left the apartment, and looked for Kakyuu for advice. She found Kakyuu in her chambers.

"May I help you dear?" Kakyuu asked, as she turned around and faced her with a smile.

"Yaten asked me out on a date tonight, and I want to look pretty for him," Kirsten cheeks turned bright pink.

"You have cured his empty heart my dear. Do you have an outfit to wear yet?" Kakyuu smiled, and pulled out some outfits that could fit Kirsten to choose from.

"That's why I'm here. I have nothing for a date," Kirsten said, with a small giggle.

"Go through these. If you find one, you can have it," Kakyuu said, and smiled.

"You come prepared," Kirsten said, as she eyed the pile of clothing.

"I've had experience," Kakyuu said, and put away the other outfits once Kirsten chose hers.

Kirsten's outfit laid on the bed before her. She was a tomboy, and never wore dresses or skirts. This time, she was going to make an exception to the rule and dress up for her man. Fighter had shown up to help her get ready.

"Get in the shower and wash your hair with the shampoo I provided," Fighter said, and smiled. Kirsten smiled, undressed and entered the shower with the shampoo Fighter provided her. The shampoo made her hair smelled like violets, which was Yaten's birth flower. Kirsten dressed in the outfit she had chosen, and sat down and let Fighter do her hair. "You're going to look gorgeous for Yaten once we're through," Fighter said, as she smiled.

"You think Yaten is as nervous as I am?" Kirsten asked, as she took a deep breath.

"I think he's more nervous than you. You've changed everything for him," Fighter said, and gave Kirsten a soft hug.

At the same time, Yaten stood in the living room, and took one more glance at his outfit he had on. He wanted to make a good impression.

"You look great bud," Taiki said, and smiled at his nervous silver-haired friend.

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked, as he put the small box into his pants pocket.

"She's attracted to your smile and eyes. Not your body," Taiki said, almost giggling. Yaten smiled, and left his apartment.

A knock is heard on Kakyuu's door.

"Coming," Kakyuu said, as she walked over and opened the door.

"Hi, I was told that Kirsten was here," Yaten said, and smiled.

"Come on in. She's getting ready," Kakyuu said, with a grin on her face.

"Oh hi Yaten. She's almost ready. Just fixing her hair," Fighter said, as she poked her head into the room, and smiled. Yaten took deep breaths, as he waited for Kirsten. He heard rustling from the other room, then Kirsten walked out and looked like a beauty to him.

"Ready to go," He asked, as he offered her his arm.

"Yep. All set," She said, as she took his arm and grinned. They waved goodbye and left.

The club doors opened, as Kirsten and Yaten walked through an hour later. The resident bartender waved, and smiled at them.

"Hi Bob, this is Kirsten," Yaten said, as they walked up to the bar. Kirsten's hazel eyes wandered around the room, and checked out everything she could.

"See anything you like?" Yaten asked, as he noticed that she was surveying her surroundings.

"Sorry. I always check out new surroundings I'm in," Kirsten said, as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"That's okay. Go ahead and get comfortable," Yaten said, and smiled.

"Is that stage only for employees?" Kirsten asked, with a gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" Yaten's emerald eyes got as big as saucers. Kirsten covered her mouth, and giggled.

"She likes to sing Bob, and is very good at it," Yaten turned to his friend, and smiled.

"Let's hear you," Bob said, as he lit up the stage, and gestured Kirsten to go to it. Kirsten smiled, and walked over to the stage.

Kirsten walked up to a piano, fingered some keys, as the music started and started singing a song Yaten never heard before but liked. Even the club's customers were attracted to her singing. It started with two, then four, then so on. Even Bob seemed amazed by her voice. When the song ended, she got cheers and whistles.

"I never expected that to happen," She said, as she sat down beside Yaten and smiled.

"That shows how good you are," He said, and kissed her on her cheek. Suddenly, Yaten's communicator went off.

"What is it?" He asked, as he sounded irritated by being interrupted.

"We have an emergency mission. Sorry dude and Kirsten," Maker said, with a sense of urgency in her voice. Yaten shakes his head sadly, and grasps Kirsten's hand. They left the club, and headed back home.

Back at the palace Yaten, now transformed into Healer stood in front of Kakyuu with her companions. Kirsten, stood beside Healer, and looked at her with sad hazel eyes.

"We need to rescue some refugees," Fighter said, with a sad sigh.

"Be careful," Kirsten said, and grasped onto Healer's hand gently.

"We will," Healer said, and smiled as they left the planet.

"I worry about my Starlights every time they go on these missions also," Kakyuu said, as she grasped Kirsten's hands gently, and smiled. They didn't know that the Starlights walked right into a trap.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirsten smiled, left Kakyuu and went back to her apartment. She slipped out of her outfit, and found something more comfortable. She worried for her friends, and knew that Kakyuu worried also. Something told her to worry about Healer most of all. Tears fell from her hazel eyes, as she laid on her soft bed. Curled in a ball, she cried herself to sleep.

Kirsten's bloodshot hazel eyes opened up, and sensed that something was wrong. Her heart pounded through her chest, and made her fear rise.

"Healer No!" She grasped her head, and cried out in pain; as she fell to the cold floor. A guard rushed in to check on her, and found her on the floor.

"You need help miss?" The guard asked concerned.

"Healer. The Starlights are in trouble. I must see Kakyuu," She said, as she breathed through the pain. The guard helped her up, and took her to see Kakyuu.

Kirsten stood in front of Kakyuu, with the guard's assistance. There are panic in Kirsten's hazel eyes.

"Your Starlights. Healer is in trouble," She said, as she took deep breaths.

"You felt something bad happen?" Kakyuu asked, as she grasped Kirsten's hands.

"Yes. Real bad. Like I was going through what she was," Kirsten cringed, as more pain surged through her.

"Kirsten!" Kakyuu screamed, as Kirsten collapsed into her arms, and invisible lashes appeared on her body out from thin air. Kirsten looked at Kakyuu with tears in her hazel eyes.

"Healer. Must save Healer," Kirsten said weakly.

"Fighter, Maker! Report your status now please," Kakyuu picked her communicator, and sent an urgent message. A few seconds later, Kakyuu's communicator showed a message from Fighter.

"Was loading refugees, something or someone grabbed Healer," Kakyuu turned white as a sheet, and looked down at Kirsten.

"Fighter you come back. Maker can handle the rest. Situations has changed," Kakyuu sent a new message then put away her communicator. Moments later, Fighter stood in front of them not believing what she saw.

Kirsten opened her hazel eyes weakly. She slowly got up from the floor. Tears still hung in her hazel eyes.

"Healer is hurt. Something is hurting her," Kirsten said, and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" Fighter asked, almost panicking.

"I don't know. I feel her pain," Kirsten shrieked, and coward to the floor once more. Before Fighter's blue eyes whiplashes appeared on Kirsten's arms and legs.

"What is going on?" Fighter asked, as she looked at her princess for answers.

"As far as I can tell their bond is so strong that Kirsten can feel the pain Healer feels," Kakyuu explains with sad eyes.

"Need to locate Healer and fast," Kirsten started coughing up blood, and closed her hazel eyes.

"She's passed out," Kakyuu said, as she took Kirsten to the medical ward.

"I'm going back to find Healer," Fighter said, as she bowed to her princess and left.

Fighter stood beside Maker, and the refugees moments later. Maker could tell that something bad had happened by the look on Fighter's face.

"We need to find Healer. For Kirsten's sake," Fighter spoke in a determined tone in her voice.

"What happened Fighter? What did you see?" Maker asked, as they loaded up the refugees.

"Whatever is torturing Healer, Kirsten can feel her pain. She is showing signs of it on her body," Fighter said, almost bursting into tears.

"My god. Kirsten can feel Healer's pain!" Maker's violet eyes went wide, as she thought of the idea.

"We have to find Healer and soon," Fighter said, as she started to panic.

"We have a tracker. We can help," said a female refugee from behind.

"You know this is dangerous?" Fighter asked, as she glanced at the refugee.

"You helped us. We can help you," The female refugee said, as she whistled for her feline tracker. What came to her was a huge, white leopard with sparkling blue eyes.

The feline started sniffing around where Healer disappeared. Fighter and Maker watched, as the feline sniffed around for a trail that led them to Healer. The feline suddenly turned to its female refugee, and growled a response.

"Mika's found a scent," The female refugee said, as started to follow her feline tracker.

"Let's go. No use just standing here," Fighter said, as she followed the female refugee and her feline tracker. Maker nodded, and promptly followed her also.

They reached some caves when the feline stopped, and looked up at them. The female looked at her feline tracker, and nodded.

"Your friend is in one of those caves," She said, as she pulled out some climbing gear from her satchel.

"We each check out a cave. Is that alright with you?" Fighter asked, as she prepared to climb towards the caves. Maker and the female refugee nodded in agreement, and started to climb towards the caves.

While we're doing this, who are you?" Fighter asked, as she continued to climb.

"My name is Ashiko," The female refugee said.

"Thank you for helping us. Our friend has someone back home really close who needs her," Fighter said, and smiled.

They reached the caves, and are met by a violent creature. It roared, and threw boulders at them.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter called her attack, and made little pebbles out of the boulders.

"Give back our friend!" Maker ordered, as she raised her weapon.

"Your friend? She belongs to me now!" The creature snarled.

"She belongs to no one. Not even you!" Fighter angrily threw her attack, and made the creature think twice before attacking again. The creature backed away horrified.

"Healer!" Fighter said, as she entered the last cave and gently picked her up. "She's still alive, but barely," Fighter said, as her heart started to race.

"Let's get out of here," Maker said. They all took the fastest route down. With Healer on board they left for Kinmoku.

Kakyuu, and her guards met them once they arrived. Fighter rushed Healer to the medical ward, where Kirsten was also at. Kirsten was in as bad of shape as Healer. Fighter worried for both of them. It's a waiting game now.


	8. Chapter 8

Kirsten was already on monitors, and bandaged up when Healer was brought into the room. She was put on monitors and bandaged up.

"A few more moments longer, and these two would've been dead," the doctor said, as he finished with Healer.

"I've never seen a bond so strong as these," Kakyuu said, as she glanced over at her sleeping friends.

"I need to talk to you princess about your friend Kirsten," The doctor motioned Kakyuu into his office, and shut the door.

"What do you need to speak to me about doctor?" Kakyuu asked, as she sat down in a soft chair.

"I did bloodwork on her. At first, nothing showed up. I did it again after her second attack, and sent it to a friend of mine," The doctor said, as he pulled out some papers from his desk.

"And your friend. Did your friend find anything?" Kakyuu asked, as her heart started to pound in her chest.

"Your friend has a disease called Cancer, and is dying. Looks like she has three months max to live," The doctor said, as he laid the papers on the table in front of her.

"There's no cure?" Kakyuu asked, as she looked up from the papers.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry but she's in the last stages of it. She just needs love and people around her," The doctor sighed sadly. Kakyuu thanked the doctor, picked up the papers and left the office with tears in her eyes.

"A WEEK LATER"

Healer woke up, and felt like the whole world had caved in on her. Her arms and legs still black and blue from her ordeal. Her head was splitting, and she wanted to get to Kirsten.

"Kirsten! Where is she?" Healer asked, as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Calm down. She's right over there," Fighter said, and pointed at Kirsten, who was still asleep.

"Is she okay?" Healer asked, as she reluctantly got back into her own bed.

"She's as bad as you. She just needs time to rest and recuperate," Fighter said, as she showed a forced smile. Underneath, Fighter was worried that Kirsten was not waking up as soon as Healer.

Healer transformed into Yaten, and looked over at the sleeping form of Kirsten. He knew he shouldn't but he carefully got up, and walked over to her bed. Tears fell from his emerald eyes, as he saw the bruises on her arms and legs. They were similar to his own.

"If it wasn't for Kirsten we wouldn't have known that you were in trouble," Kakyuu said, as she stepped up beside him.

"Why isn't she waking up?" He asked, as tears flowed from his emerald eyes.

"She's had a lot happen to her body. There's something you should know," Kakyuu said, as she handed him the papers the doctor had given her just a week earlier.

"She's dying Yaten. She has Cancer and has three months to live," Kakyuu said, as she wiped tears from her face. Yaten looked at his princess with shock on his face.

"She can't be. It's a lie," He said, as he turned around and covered his face in disbelief.

"The truth is right there on paper. She has tried to tell us all along, but things came up," Kakyuu said with sad eyes.

"I just found her. I don't want to lose her now," He said, as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"Love her. Don't run away from her. She'll need you now more than ever," Kakyuu said, and smiled. Yaten nodded, and smiled back at his princess.

Yaten had walked back to his bed, and sat down with the papers when Seiya and Taiki entered the room. The papers laid on his lap, and he read through each page that Kakyuu gave him. They noticed the mood changed in their silver-haired friend.

"What's wrong Yaten?" Seiya asked, and sat down beside him.

"She's sick guys. She's dying," Yaten covered his face, and started to sobb.

"Yaten," a weak voice across the room is heard, as Kirsten opened her hazel eyes. Yaten rushed to her side, and gently grasped her soft hand.

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you," He said, as he gently kissed her.

"You scared me. I thought I lost you," She said, as she kissed him back.

"I know about your illness. I'm not leaving your side. I love you," He said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"How? How did you know?" a confused look crossed Kirsten's face.

"Kakyuu found out and told me. The doctor told her," He said, as he explained everything. The doctor came in to check Kirsten's vitals then left again.

"A WEEK LATER"

Kirsten and Yaten sat in the living room on her soft, white couch. They had been officially released from the medical ward. A grin crossed Yaten's face.

"Open it," Yaten said, as he handed her a small velvet box. She took the box, and opened it.

"Oh it's beautiful," She said, as she revealed the silver necklace that laid inside.

"I thought it would look perfect on you. Kirsten, would you be my girl?" He asked, and bowed. Kirsten was speechless. She smiled, and hugged him tightly. He took that as a big yes, and clasped it around her neck.

Yaten stood up to leave but heard the words,"Stay with me." which stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, and gazed into Kirsten's pleading hazel eyes. He couldn't say no because he wanted her also. He kissed the nape of her neck, and made her moan. She felt him tugging at her pink blouse. He sensed her watching him, and removed his hands from under her blouse.

"Want me to stop?" He asked, noticing that she was watching him.

"No. Continue," She said, as she caught her breath. He smiled, and removed her blouse revealing her white bras, and smooth skin. She kissed him, and undressed him by taking off his pink shirt.

"Now we're even," She said, and giggled. She ran for the bedroom door laughing, and plopped onto the soft bed.

"Are we playing tag now?" He asked, as he jumped onto the bed beside her.

"Maybe," She said, as she put two fingers up his lips, and smiled. She giggled once more, and jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Her light blue pants started flying out the door, as she giggled and stripped down. Yaten got wide eyed, and decided to strip down also. When she got back into bed all she wore was undergarments.

"Tag. You're it," He said, as he tickled her. Their game of tag under the covers filled the room all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Yaten woke up, and quietly slipped out of bed. He glanced over, and smiled at Kirsten who still slept.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" He transformed into Healer, and got ready for guard duty. Healer was about to leave when she sensed eyes on her. She turned, and faced Kirsten who just woken up.

"Going to work so soon?" Kirsten asked, as she propped herself up onto a pillow.

"We start training new Starlights today," Healer said, and kissed Kirsten on her cheek.

"Don't let the rookies run you ragged. I don't want you worn out," Kirsten said, with a smile. Healer grinned, left the apartment and headed towards the front doors.

Kirsten got out of bed, and dressed in one of her sweat outfits. She wanted to do something productive while Healer was doing guard duty. She headed down to the music room, and bumped into Seiya.

"Oh hi," She said, and smiled.

"Hi there. In a hurry?" Seiya asked, as he grinned.

"I was looking for you. How are you at playing drums these days?" She asked, and smiled.

"I can manage. Why?" Seiya asked, a little confused.

"A song just popped into my head, and I need a drummer. I can handle the piano and singing," a grin crossed her face. Seiya grinned, and followed her into the music room. Kirsten sat at the piano, as Seiya sat at the drums.

"Just follow my lead," She said, and played some keys on the piano. Seiya followed suit by drumming on the drums. Kirsten's sweet voice started singing the new song. As the song ended, Seiya cheered, and hugged her.

"I haven't done that in over a year," He said, as he smiled.

"Maybe you need to do it more often," She said with a grin. He smiled, and they left the music room and headed to the dining hall.

The dining hall doors were pushed open, and Kirsten and Seiya walked through laughing at their song. Taiki, who sat at the table looked up from his plate of eggs and chuckled.

"She got you singing with her now?" Taiki said, and grinned.

"No, I played drums for her song," Seiya said, as he went into the kitchen in a huff.

"He was helping me out Taiki, is all," She said with a smile. Seiya came out with two hard boiled eggs, and sat down to eat. Kirsten went into the kitchen, grabbed two hard boiled eggs, came back out and sat down to eat them.

"Don't forget that you train the next Starlight," Taiki said, as he bit into his egg.

"I didn't forget. Healer is doing the first one now," Seiya glared at Taiki then ate his egg.

"Easy there. Don't go bonkers on us," Kirsten put a hand on Seiya's shoulder, and smiled. Kirsten got up from the table, waved goodbye and left the dining hall to go to her apartment.

"TWO HOURS LATER"

Kirsten turned on the shower, and stepped into it. She wanted to relax for awhile. She closed her hazel eyes and let the warm water run down her smooth skin. The bathroom door silently creaked open, and Healer silently stepped inside.

"Mind if I join you or is this a person party?" Healer asked, as she started to undress. Kirsten's hazel eyes open, suddenly and realized that she was no longer alone.

"How long have you been in here?" Kirsten asked, her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Long enough to see your beautiful body," Healer said, as she stepped into the shower and tickled Kirsten. Kirsten giggled and squirmed, as she gasped for breaths.

"Healer? I'm new to this kind of relationship," Kirsten jumped back as Healer kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"If you're uncomfortable, we can stop. Or would you prefer me being Yaten?" Healer said with understanding emerald eyes.

Healer stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a soft, white towel. As the shower stopped, Kirsten stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a soft, white towel and stood a few inches behind Healer.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," Kirsten said, as she walked up, and slid her hand into Healer's.

"I could never be mad at you," Healer smiled, and kissed Kirsten on her forehead. Kirsten walked to her dresser, grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and dressed. Healer grabbed one of her old leisure outfits, and dressed. Kirsten noticed how pretty Healer looked in her outfit, as her cheeks turned bright pink. Kirsten laid down on her side on the soft bed, and Healer snuggled up against her. Kirsten closed her hazel eyes and smiled, as Healer slid her soft hand into hers.

Kirsten and Healer had fallen asleep, and been asleep for two hours when a soft knock on the apartment door is heard. Healer quietly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Kirsten and headed to the door. Healer opened the door, found one of Kakyuu's guards on the other side.

"The princess requests your presence," He said, and turned around and left. She quietly picked up her changestar from the dresser, and wrote Kirsten a note before leaving.

Healer stood with Fighter and Maker in front of her princess. The princess had a different air about her this time. She was quiet and sad.

"We have an enemy in our midsts," Kakyuu said sadly.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Fighter started to get upset hearing this.

"We don't know. All we got was a note saying that your lives will be next," Kakyuu produced a piece of paper with the note, and handed it to them to see.

"What did we do? And who is this?" Healer asked, as she looked up at her princess with sad emerald eyes.

"I don't know who it is. I would say is keep Kirsten close," Kakyuu said, as she grasped Healer's hands and showed a forced smile. The three Starlights looked at the note once more, then each other with fear in their hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

Kirsten woke to emerald eyes that smiled down at her. They were no longer Healer's but Yaten's.

"When did you transform back?" She asked, as she watched him for a moment. Yaten only smiled and started fiddling with her t-shirt.

"Um Yaten," She gasped for air, as he kissed the nape of her neck. She wasn't sure what brought this on in him but she wasn't going to stop it right now. Next thing she knew he had taken off her top, and started with her shorts, and pulled them off.

"I love you," as he undressed himself and made himself the same amount of clothing as her.

"I love you," She said, and kissed him. He fingered her underwear, then slid them off. He slid off his tight briefs, and revealed his beautiful body.

"I want you," He pushed himself onto her and start kissing her ear. She moaned when he started to kiss down her body.

"Oh god," She gasped as he smiled, and dug himself deep inside her. He continued to smother her with kisses, as he pounded himself inside her.

"Nothing will separate us. Not even death," He smiled, and kissed her as his thrusts became faster and harder which made her moan loud. She wasn't sure what he meant at the time but her body moved with his as his thick seed entered her, and settled into place. They collapsed on their sides panting at they climaxed. She snuggled close to him, and smiled. They closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It had been officially one month since Kirsten showed up on Kinmoku, and turned everyone's lives upside down. Yaten had fallen in love which surprised both of his companions. They were all scared about the danger that threatened their lives, and could easily threaten Kirsten's.

"Yaten, do you actually think this person will come, and try to kill you?" She asked, as she picked up the note she had noticed that laid in the top drawer of the dresser.

"Kirsten, let us handle this! It's our job!" Yaten demanded, and snatched the piece of paper from her and put it back where it originally laid. She looked at him with terror in her hazel eyes.

"I'd never interfere with your job and you know that! If this involves you, it involves me also!" She fled from the apartment, tears ran from her hazel eyes. This was their first argument, and he didn't know what to do but just stand there. He left to look for her.

Seiya walked past the music room, and heard Kirsten crying while singing a song. This song tugged at his heart, and brought tears to his blue eyes. Yaten walked up behind him, and was about to speak.

"Listen. She's in there crying," Seiya put two fingers to his lips to hush his silver-haired friend.

"I made her cry. We had an argument. I didn't mean to," Yaten said with a whisper.

"She found out?" Seiya asked. Yaten nodded sadly.

"You know better than to keep secrets from people you care about," Seiya said, and sighed.

They pushed open the music room doors once the song ended, and entered it. Kirsten's bloodshot hazel eyes glanced up at Yaten, then quickly looked away.

"Kirsten, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I should've told you everything in the beginning," Yaten pulled her close, and hugged her tightly.

"You scared m Kirsten!e Yaten when you yelled," Kirsten said, as tears ran down her face.

"I have two months left with you, and this comes up," He said, as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Yaten, I've come from my reality to be with you. I'm not ready to leave your side," She said, and kissed him.

"I'd do anything to have you stay forever," He kissed her back.

"Let's just deal with what we can right now. Whatever comes we'll deal with it together," She smiled, and slid her hand into his. Kirsten and Yaten went back to her apartment, hand in hand.

Kirsten and Yaten sat on her soft, white couch cuddled up and wrapped in a warm blanket. It was a cold evening. They decided to eat sandwiches and drink hot chocolate. They watched random television shows because there wasn't much on. A meow is heard on the balcony and Kirsten went to investigate. Yaten smiled, as he saw Kirsten come past the window, and held the white kitten.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed Kirsten from behind, and made the kitten scamper from her arms. One hand grasped her throat, as she tried to scream out.

"I wouldn't do that deary," the evil voice said.

"Kirsten!" Yaten's emerald eyes went wide, and he stood up to rush to her aid. To his horror, Dax, his enemy stood before him.

"You do anything stupid, I'll kill her!" Dax bellowed, as he grasped Kirsten's arms tighter.

"It's me that you want. Don't hurt her," Yaten slowly moved towards him, with hands up.

"Oh I got what I want. I'm taking this sweetheart with me," Dax grinned evilly, jumped with Kirsten in his arms.

"No! Kirsten!" Yaten yelled, and reached out for her as his enemy took her away.

Panting and crying Yaten raced over to Seiya's apartment door and started banging on it.

"It's Dax all along! He took Kirsten!" Yaten in major panic mode, collapsed to the floor, put his hands on face and sobbed.

"I'll get Taiki then we're having an emergency meeting," Seiya helped his silver-haired friend inside, and sat him onto the soft, white chair. Seiya left his quivering friend in his apartment, and left to find Taiki.

"Yaten is major hurt. We have trouble. Dax is back and took Kirsten," Seiya said, as he entered the library and found Taiki reading. Taiki followed Seiya back to his apartment, and tended to Yaten who was still in hysterics. Taiki calmed Yaten enough to explain what happened. Seiya and Taiki both knew if Dax seriously hurt her, Yaten will be a broken man.


	11. Chapter 11

"ON KINMOKU"

The cellar doors of the old abandoned warehouse opened, and Kirsten was flung onto the makeshift bed. Dax slammed the doors, and locked them behind him.

"What did I do to you? What did Yaten do that caused you to hate him?" She asked, as tears fell from her hazel eyes.

"What did they do? They were goodie goodies and got in my way!" He sneered, and glared at her.

"They'll come for me, and they'll find me," She said, as she started to get upset with his attitude. Dax turned, and stormed off with Kirsten's hazel eyes bearing down on him angrily. Kirsten laid back down on the makeshift bed, and fingered the necklace around her neck that Yaten had given her.

"Oh I wish I could hear your voice once more," tears fell from her hazel eyes, as she curled up into a ball.

"ON KINMOKU" "THE PALACE"

Yaten, transformed into Healer, and paced the giant throne room, ready to explode. Seiya and Taiki, now transformed into Fighter and Maker watched, as their silver-haired friend bottled up this much pain. Even the princess felt the pain that was being bottled up, but stood her ground.

"We'll get her back Starlight," Kakyuu took Healer's hands into hers, and smiled. Healer wanted to yell and scream that moment but held it all back in. Healer stood there like a porcelain doll ready to crack.

Fighter's blue eyes open wide, as an idea came to mind. She turned, and faced her companions.

"Why not use Ashiko's help once more. Her feline tracker, Mika can find anything," Fighter said, and smiled.

"He'll kill her if we do anything stupid!" Healer exploded onto Fighter, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Healer, Mika helped us find you last time. Let's try it again," Maker pulled a still panting Healer off Fighter, and calmed her down.

"Fighter, go find Ashiko and Mika, and bring them here," Maker said, as she sighed heavily. Fighter dusted herself off, and left the throne room agitated.

Fighter entered the throne room with Ashiko and Mika following. Healer glanced at Fighter, and mouthed, "I'm sorry" then looked away.

"We're all on pins and needles here. There's no need to be sorry," Fighter said, as she gently hugged her silver-haired friend.

"Do you have anything that Mika can get a scent from?" Ashiko asked, as she came closer to Healer.

"She was wearing the necklace I gave her. It's gone now with her," Healer said sniffling.

"Daddy, be strong. Here," Healer turned around, and met her own emerald eyes but younger. A little girl about five years old with black hair, and her eyes stood in front of her. Healer was handed the necklace that Kirsten had worn. The little girl vanished before questions could be asked.

"Is there something we should know about? That little girl who just appeared then vanished called you daddy," Fighter asked, as she glanced over at Healer suspiciously. Healer looked at them, stunned as they were.

Ashiko took the necklace from Healer's trembling hands, and had Mika sniff it. Within seconds, Mika had a scent, and was following it's trail. Healer was first up, and following them. There was no stopping her because she was determined to find Kirsten. All Fighter and Maker could do is follow her, and make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret.

Mika led them to the warehouse district, which was mostly abandoned. It was a perfect place for Dax to hide, and keep Kirsten captive. Mika's senses told them that they were close.

"Let's search each warehouse, one at a time from top to bottom," Fighter said, as she entered the first building. The others followed her inside, then separated to search the warehouse.

"Are you okay Healer?" Ashko asked, as she noticed that Healer had gone quiet again.

"I'm just worried about her. What if I am a father? What then?" Healer wiped tears from her emerald eyes.

"You say she had two months left to live? Well, be there for her," Ashiko said with a small smile.

"But if she dies, the baby will also," Healer said, as panic rose from her voice.

"Daddy, follow me. You can find mommy here," The same little girl appeared in front of them, and motioned them to follow her.

"I must follow her," Healer said, as she started to follow the little girl. Ashiko and Mika followed, but sensed a strange aura from this girl. The girl was there but yet she wasn't.

"Yes Mika, this girl is mysterious," Ashiko said, as she glanced down at her feline friend. The little girl stopped at a door in the floor, which led to the cellar, pointed and vanished before their eyes.

Kirsten woke to Dax's evil grin, and his body on top of hers. She squirmed and banged her fists to try to get him off.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled, and spat at him. He wiped his face and pressed himself harder onto her.

"You're mine and I'll do what I want," He grinned evilly as he ripped her pants off her. Her screams went through the whole cellar. She kicked at him frantically. He lost his grasp on her but caught ahold of her as she fell off the bed.

"You're a bad girl," He said, as he ripped off her underwear, and pulled down his pants ready to take her. She screamed, and closed her hazel eyes tight but nothing happened.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer hurled her attack at Dax, and made him scream out in pain. Dax cringed in the corner, face to face with a furious Healer. Fighter and Maker, who heard the attack came running.

"Healer," a weak and terrified Kirsten glanced at her before collapsing back onto the bed. Fighter called in the authorities, and Dax got picked up. Healer took Kirsten back to the palace to be tended to by the doctors.

Kirsten was examined and treated by doctors, as Healer transformed back into Yaten and waited. Seiya and Taiki quietly waited with him. Everything that happened ran through his mind. The mysterious little girl, who called him daddy, and the horror on Kirsten's face as Dax was about to violate her being. Her screams still rang through his brain.

"She is resting comfortably. She is one lucky young lady. However, her body is shutting down. This was too much for her," The doctor explained.

"No! It can't be true," Yaten said, as he rushed inside Kirsten's room, and found her on a breathing tube. He grasped her bandaged hand, and kissed it softly. Tears streamed from his emerald eyes, as he watched her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"A WEEK LATER"

Yaten opened the apartment door for a silent Kirsten, and helped her walk to the soft, white couch. She glanced at him with sad, hazel eyes, and sat down. He sat down, and cuddled up next to her. He wondered where the little girl came from or went to. If Kirsten was expecting, she had no symptoms. The doctor hadn't said anything about her expecting, so maybe it was too soon.

"Kirsten, how about I move in with you. I love you and want to stay by your side," Yaten gazed into her hazel eyes, and practically begged for her to say yes.

"You'd do that for me? What about your darkroom?" She couldn't believe what she heard.

"I can go back and use the darkroom anytime I want. Your health and happiness is first priority," He said, and kissed her on her forehead.

The next day, Yaten and Kirsten went to his old apartment, and started packing.

"Let me help you pack," Kirsten said, with pleading eyes.

"Okay but take it slow. I don't want you overdoing it," Yaten smiled, and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled, and grabbed clothes from the dresser, started folding them, and packed them up. After thirty minutes, Kirsten started light headed, and sat down.

"I need a break for a few moments," She said, as she sat down on the couch, and closed her hazel eyes.

"You rest. I'll finish this," He said, and resumed packing. When he finished he noticed that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He found an extra blanket in his walk-in closet, and covered her with it. He sat down in his soft, cream chair, and watched her sleep.

That evening, Kirsten woke up unaware that she'd fallen asleep. Yaten was asleep in the chair, breathing softly. Kirsten walked over, and gently kissed him on his forehead.

"Wake up. We need to finish moving," She said, as she smiled. He woke up, rubbed his tired emerald eyes and smiled at her.

"Look who woke up. You fell asleep before I did," He said, and grinned. Yaten and Kirsten each grabbed a box, and left the old apartment. After four trips to the other apartment, everything was moved.

"I'm bushed. Can we unpack tomorrow?" She asked, as she took a deep breath and sat down on the soft, white couch.

"That's fine with me. I'm bushed also," He said, as he sat down next to her and sighed.

Kirsten got up to go to the bedroom, but once she stepped three feet away from the couch, her legs buckled from under her. Yaten saw what was happening and rushed to her aid.

"I've got you," Yaten said, as he caught her before she fell to the floor. He carried her to the soft bed, and laid her on it.

"My legs felt like jello all of a sudden," She said, as she glanced over at him, as he laid down beside her.

"At least you weren't hurt," He said with a smile.

"I'm tired," She closed her tired hazel eyes, and took some cleansing breaths.

"Me to. We'll get some sleep tonight and resume tomorrow," He snuggled close to her, closed his emerald eyes and fell asleep.

Kirsten was still asleep the next morning so Yaten started unpacking very quietly. He wanted to get some unpacking done before he had to do guard duty. Seiya had agreed to stay with her until his shift was over. A soft knock is heard on the apartment door. Yaten stopped unpacking, and walked over to answer it.

"Hi, you ready for your shift?" Seiya asked, as Yaten opened the door, and grinned at him.

"Yea, just about," Yaten said, as he grabbed his changestar, and left the apartment.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" Yaten transformed in Healer, and took her position at the front doors. Seiya entered the apartment, closed the door and checked in on Kirsten.

Around ten o'clock that morning, Seiya heard rustling from the bedroom. He went to the bedroom door, and knocked.

"Kirsten, you awake and decent?" as he lightly knocked once more.

"Yes Seiya, just got untangled from these sheets," She said, as she got up from the bed.

"Want me to fix you some breakfast?" Seiya asked. As he turned towards the kitchen.

"Sure, make enough for both of us," She said, as she came out and sat down in her soft, white couch. Seiya smiled, and prepared breakfast for two.

Kirsten's attention on the smell of food being cooked is broken by a meow just a few feet away from her. The white kitten from before had come back.

"We have company Seiya," Kirsten said, as she smiled down at the kitten.

"Where did it come from?" Seiya asked, as a grin crossed his face.

"It first showed up when Dax did but ran off. I guess it's hungry or lonely," She said, as she picked up the kitten and petted it.

"Here little one. We should have something you can eat," Seiya opened the cabinet doors, looked through them, found a can of tuna and opened it.

Breakfast for Kirsten and Seiya was ready, and on the kitchen table. Seiya had fixed scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. The kitten sat on the floor, and devoured the tuna.

"I can't eat anymore. The rest will have to be leftovers," She said after she ate four bites of eggs and nothing else from her plate.

"Eat as much as you can. Take your time," Seiya said, as he put the plate into the microwave for later.

"The kitten sure liked its meal," She smiled, as she gazed over at the kitten who was cleaning its paws, and an empty tuna can stood on the floor.

The room span and swam around her, and Kirsten's head throbbed painfully. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out, and cradled her head in her hands. All the while, Seiya watched with deep concern. Even the kitten sensed that something must be wrong. It had stopped its enthusiastic bath in favour of staring at Kirsten. Resigned to the pain, Kirsten rose slowly and carefully. With a weak smile which did a poor job of masking her agony, she left the room to seek solace and comfort of a soft bed and enveloping darkness.

It was better to suffer alone than to endure the worry of her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Seiya cleaned up the kitchen, as the kitten went into the bedroom and laid down at Kirsten's feet. Seiya had just sat down on the soft, white couch to relax, as the apartment door opened and Yaten entered.

"Hi, morning sure went fast," Seiya said, as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Kirsten still asleep?" Yaten asked, as he noticed the quietness in the room.

"She came out, ate some then went back and laid down," Seiya said in a whisper. "You have a four legged friend," Seiya smiled and pointed to the empty can of tuna.

"Oh, the kitten came back? Where is it now?" Yaten asked, as he picked up the empty can and threw it away in the trash can.

"In the bedroom with her. I think she had one of her attacks and rode it out. She laid down shortly after," Seiya said quietly. Yaten walked over to the bedroom door, looked inside and found Kirsten asleep with the kitten curled up sleeping at her feet. When Seiya left Yaten snuggled up against Kirsten and fell asleep. The kitten opened one green eye, looked at him then went back to sleep.

Yaten woke, noticed that Kirsten was shivering and covered her tightly with the blanket. When he touched her soft skin, it seemed colder than before. He slid from the bed, and turned up the thermostat a couple of degrees before snuggling up against her once more. Suddenly, she started to cry and whimper, as if she was having a nightmare. Yaten suddenly woke to her heart racing under his soft fingers.

"Wake up Kirsten. You're having a bad dream," He said, as he shook her shoulders lightly to wake her.

"Meoww," The kitten woke, and started to meow loudly which irritated her at that time.

"I guess the kitten sensed that you were having a bad dream. Don't be mad at it," He said, as he picked up the kitten and cuddled it.

"I dreamt that I was back there. Dax had violated me and you never came," She said, as she looked at him. Tears ran from her hazel eyes, as she clung tightly to him.

"I'm right here and Dax is locked up tight," He said, as he held her close, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

That afternoon, Kirsten woke up, and fed the kitten a can of tuna.

"We need to get some supplies if we're keeping her," She said, and smiled at Yaten who had just sat down on the couch.

"How about we order, and have it delivered," He said with a grin.

"We can do that? And not have any problems?" She asked, a little shocked by the idea of people delivering to the palace. Yaten smiled, and called the pet store. Within moments, the supplies were on their way.

"Got to think of a name for her," Yaten said, as he glanced over at the sleeping kitten.

"Isis. I like it," She said, as a name came to mind.

When the supplies arrived, Kirsten took out the toys while Yaten filled the food and water bowls. Isis instantly woke up to investigate the sounds of squeaks and chirps that came from the toys. After an hour of batting around a squeaky toy, Isis hungrily ate from her food bowl. Kirsten sat on the couch and watched Isis, as Isis ate her meal. Isis cleaned herself after her meal, and Kirsten smiled at her.

That evening, Kirsten ran a tub of hot water, and carefully stepped into it. She wanted to relax for awhile before going to bed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Yaten asked, as he stuck his head into the bathroom.

"No, I'm not hungry," Kirsten said, as she shook her head.

"Well, if you get hungry, the food is in the microwave," He said, as he smiled. He went into the living room, and played with Isis while Kirsten bathed.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" He slid himself behind her, and pressed his body against hers. She smiled, and leaned back into his bare chest.

With the water cold, they got out, headed to the bedroom and got into bed. The hot bath felt so good. He pulled himself onto her, and started nibbling her ear. She took a deep breath, and let it out as he gently entered her with his member.

"You're not afraid are you?" He asked, as he sped up the pace.

"No, with you I'm not," She said, and smiled as she pulled him closer to kiss him. He kissed the nape of her neck, and made her moan loudly. Their panting and moans filled the room as they climaxed. They fell asleep in each other's arms with Isis in the doorway watching them.

"A WEEK LATER"

Kirsten woke up, and felt nauseous. She got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and threw up which startled Yaten from his sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he headed into the bathroom to check in on her.

"Not feeling very well. I must have a bug," She said, as she got up and washed her face.

"Well, take care of yourself. I love you," He said, as he kissed her gently on her forehead. Kirsten went to lay back down on the bed, as Yaten picked up his changestar and got ready for guard duty.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" Yaten transformed into Healer, and stood in front of the bed.

"You want Seiya or Taiki today?" She asked, as she grinned at Kirsten.

"Taiki, if he wants to," Kirsten said, as she petted Isis, who jumped onto the bed. Healer nodded, smiled, and left the apartment.

Kirsten fixed herself some hot soup because that's all her stomach could handle right now. She fed Isis, and sat down and ate her soup. She felt drained and weak today.

"Hi, I heard that you don't feel good," Taiki said, as he entered the apartment.

"I might have caught a bug," She said, as she ate her soup. Suddenly, Kirsten's face turned green, and she got up and raced for the bathroom to throw up. Taiki followed her, and made sure she was okay. By the time she was done throwing up, she was having the shakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Kirsten tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jello and buckled from under her.

"I've got you." Taiki said, as he caught her as she fell to the floor. He laid her back down onto the bed, and covered her up with blankets.

"My body hates me today," She said, as she curled up into a ball.

"I can take you to see the doctor," Taiki said, with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. No need to go to the doctor," She said, as she did her best to hide a twinge of pain in her body. Taiki sat in the chair, and kept watch as she fell asleep.

Taiki had brought two books with him so he decided to read one. Instincts told him to stay close to Kirsten. Both books were about poetry. One was a list of poems and the other was a how to recite a poem. He was in the middle of reading when Healer walked through the apartment door.

"Enjoying your book?" Healer asked, as she entered the bedroom.

"Kirsten didn't feel well so I stayed close," He said, as he closed his book.

"Still throwing up?" Healer whispered, as she looked over at Kirsten's sleeping form.

"Yes and her legs buckled again," Taiki said softly. Taiki got up from the chair, and followed Healer out of the bedroom. They both sat at the kitchen table to talk.

"Either she is pregnant or the Cancer has gotten worse," Healer said, as she lowered her voice.

"She insists that its a bug," Taiki said, with concern in his voice.

"It's too soon to tell. Let's just wait and see for now," Healer said, as she glanced over at the closed bedroom door.

"What about the little girl you saw?" Taiki glanced at his silver-haired friend with curious eyes.

"I don't know. She helped us that day," Healer said, as she shook her head.

"She's our friend so it's our duty to help however we can," Taiki said, as he waved and left the apartment. Healer opened the bedroom door, walked inside and laid down next to Kirsten who was still asleep.

Kirsten turned over, and instinctively snuggled up against Healer. It was like she knew she was there. Kirsten's body ached. Healer smiled, closed her emerald eyes and fell asleep. Kirsten woke that evening, slid from the bed and went into the living room to feed Isis. She felt energy drained, but still needed to get things done. She put whatever dirty dishes were in the sink into the dishwasher.

"Ah, you woke up. Feeling better?" Healer asked, as she entered the living room, and sat on the soft, white couch.

"A little but need to move around some. Isis needed to be fed," Kirsten smiled weakly, as she sat down beside Healer. They sat, and watched television until they fell asleep on the couch.

"TWO WEEKS LATER"

Yaten noticed Kirsten had lost a lot of weight. He talked Kirsten into seeing the doctor. She had lost about twenty-five pounds since the last time the doctor had seen him. Kirsten would eat but not gain any weight.

"Kirsten, I'm worried about you," Yaten said, as he noticed how pale she had become.

"I know and I'm sorry this is scaring you," She said, as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I have one more month with you. I don't want to waste it," He said, as he cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her.

"I wish it was longer but its all that we have," She said, as she gently kissed him back.

Kirsten, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki headed over to a recording studio, and made an album of her songs. They made a copy, and gave it to Bob the bartender at the club to use. Kirsten's music was heard all around Kinmoku within two weeks time. A separate copy was kept in a safe place. Only Yaten and Kirsten knew its location, and its purpose.

"TWO WEEKS LATER"

Yaten got ready for guard duty as usual. Kirsten smiled, and slowly waved goodbye.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" He called his transformation phrase, and turned into Healer.

"I'll be in the garden if I feel like walking," Kirsten said, and smiled once more.

"Be careful and don't over do it," Healer said, as she smiled and left the apartment. Kirsten dressed warmly in blue sweats, and headed to the palace garden after feeding Isis.

Kirsten took a breath before entering the garden. She was winded, but was able to stand up. Good thing there were benches at each of the doors. Just to be safe than sorry, she sat on one of the benches and caught her breath. The sun felt good on her cold skin even with the occasional wind gusts.

Kirsten walked between the yellow and red roses when she felt sharp pains run through her entire body. She took deep breaths, and breathed through the pain. These pains were worse than before, and brought tears to her hazel eyes. Her head throbbed, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. As everything started to spin, then go black she heard voices all around her.

"Get Healer, she fainted," Seiya said, panic in his voice. Taiki rushed over to get Healer who raced over in a panic state.

"Kirsten, wake up!" Healer started crying and going into hysterics.

"We better get her to medical," Seiya lifts her, takes her to the medical ward. Healer and Taiki follow behind him.

Healer transformed back into Yaten, paced the floor and waited in the waiting room as the doctors tended to Kirsten. Yaten knew there was trouble when the doctor came out with sad eyes.

"Better say your goodbyes now. She's not going to survive the rest of the day," The doctor said, as he stepped up to Yaten, and gave him a soft hug.

"No," Yaten rushed Kirsten's side, and found her on breathing tubes.

"Her heart will fail soon," the doctor said softly behind Yaten.

Kirsten weakly opened her hazel eyes, and gazed up at Yaten who started to cry. She smiled at him then started to cough uncontrollably. The machines started to beep, as she convulsed.

"You'll have to leave," The doctors orders, as Yaten stood there panicking.

"They've things under control," Seiya said, as he pulled Yaten out of the room. Then they heard the flatline beeding of the heart monitor.

"Time of death 6:02pm," The doctor said, as he covered Kirsten's body. The doctor came out of the room with a sad face which indicated it was bad news.

"Kirsten No!," Yaten collapsed to the floor and went into hysterics before the doctor got the chance to say anything because he already knew. Seiya and Taiki did their best to comfort him.

No one realized that Kirsten's body disappeared, and she had gone back to her reality. Kirsten was asleep on her bed, in her reality or so you thought. Her three months were up, she fell in love and was expecting a baby but didn't know it. That special baby healed her from within, and cured her illness.

"Wake up mommy. Time for you to go to leave this place and go to daddy," The little girl said, in Kirsten's sleep. Kirsten woke up, and saw a little girl in front of her.

"You are real? What's your name?" Kirsten asked, confused.

"Csilla," The little girl smiled, and held out her small hand. "Lets go to see daddy," Kirsten took Csilla's small hand, and they disappeared.

Yaten sat in the soft, bed and looked at all of the photos of Kirsten. His emerald eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Daddy, don't cry. Mommy is here," He turned around, and eyes grew wide of what he saw. Right in front of him stood the little girl who held Kirsten's hand.

"Your daughter is a healer. I'm no longer sick and I'm staying in your world," Kirsten said, as she hugged him. Csilla smiled and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Yaten asked, as he noticed that Csilla had vanished.

"Don't worry. We'll have nine months until we see Csilla," Kirsten smiled and kissed him. They went to tell the others that Kirsten was alive and expecting.


End file.
